50 Forms of Passion
by Innocent2Temptations
Summary: Lets see how much lovin we can fit into 50 drabbles with your favorite bishies. I do take request if your favored lover boy hasn't been added yet.
1. Possesive

Red and blue, you couldn't escape not even if it was to save your own life. You were drawn in continuously, but you were convinced it wasn't of your own free will since you could find oh, so many ways to hate this man.

You did all you could to get away from his addicting presence, you ran and even went into hiding. But it was all in vain since he found you every single time, as if you two were playing some childish game of hide and seek. Then he would always welcome you back into his arms, only after suffering his punishment.

You asked him why he continued to pursue you when you blatantly expressed quite clearly that you didn't want him near you.

"Why {y\n}, that is a very silly question, one that I have already answered so many times before" he purred into your ear sending unwanted shivers down your spine.

"You belong to me, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to change that".

After hearing those words, you knew that trying to keep him out of your life was a very foolish attempt.

And no matter how hard you tried you would always remain his play thing, to do with whatever he saw fit until he saw no more use in it.

Controlling you brought pleasure to him, as he enjoyed watching you fight against him for even the carnal desires you eventually gave into.

Bringing his heated lips to your own, he coaxed you into a kiss. His body dominated you in every way as he pulled your leg to wrap around his lean form, pushing you further into the bed.

Stopping the kiss, he moved down to your neck in hopes of hearing that sweet voice that would call his name. Nothing left your lips but silent moans as you squeezed your eyes shut in hopes of not seeing his. Knowing that once you did you would see that possessive look in his eyes, a look that one might give an interesting toy.

And your pride wouldn't allow that.

He noticed this as he gave his trade mark chuckle, you amused him to no end and that's one of the reasons he still kept you around.

Grabbing a handful of your {h\c} locks, he pushed himself slowly into your warmth, tugging roughly on your hair as you opened your eyes. Catching you in his gaze of red and blue, he watched with a smirk as your {e\c} eyes widened in fear, defeat, and lust.

"M-Mukuro"

"Kufufu, you silly girl {y\n}".

You would never get away from this man, until he was through with you and that time didn't seem to be soon.


	2. Purity

Quietly taking in your surroundings, you waited for your boss to appropriately respond to you as he sat and ate the little white sugary puffs.

Scanning the private suit once more you came to an obvious conclusion.

"Excuse me Byakuran-sama, but why is everything in the base white?"

Not being able to keep your question to yourself, you realized it was too late to take it back.

Clutching your stack of manila folders tighter to your chest, you were afraid he would scold you for speaking out.

Watching him as his snowy white hair, another thing you noticed matched the room, turned to face you with the most amused expression on his face.

"Why do you ask such a question, {y\n}?" he said from his position on the couch as he squished one of the plump little marshmallows between his index and thumb.

"Well..I was just curious" your fingers went to fiddling with the silver buttons of your white uniform, while his amethyst eyes watched your flustered state with nothing but amusement.

"Then my little curious kitten, I shall tell you" he said rising from his seat and abandoning his precious marshmallows.

"I chose white because it is the color of cleanliness" he said taking a few steps closer to you. "White because it is the color of innocence" he was close enough for you to feel his warm breath stir your {h\c} hair.

Hearing your heart beat race in your ears, you couldn't find the heart to back away from his advancing form.

Taking your chin in between his fingers as if you were his new soft piece of candy, bringing your eyes to meet his, your heart skipped a single beat.

"White also means purity" his sweet breath whispered against your lips.


	3. Rushed

Fumbling fingers rushed across your body in such a lustful way that over all weren't moving fast enough.

His husky panting in your ears turned your senses into almost an animalistic desire to have his bare skin brush with your own. The heat of your bodies pleasantly arousing you further, through your drunken state of bliss.

Running your fingers through his now undone bright red hair, you earned yourself a quick but satisfying kiss.

"Rengi...should we really does this?" you asked questioning your own rash and slightly drunk decision.

"No one has to know if you don't tell" his warm hands sliding their way up your sides, sending a chill throughout your body as the cold bedroom wall pressed against your back.

Kissing his way down your jaw line, you moaned his name softly before he silenced your lips with another kiss.

You didn't think that having one night out and a few round of sake would lead to such an unplanned and passionate night with the hot headed Renji Abarai.


	4. Sweet

Slowly pedaling your way along the sidewalk, you kept your bike at a steady pace to keep your mind at ease and free to wonder.

And whenever you have any bit of free time you think of him.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

The only person who managed to distract your mind long enough from busy school, to notice that you actually have a social life.

He stole your heart with just simple words, nothing too fancy and you trusted him to keep it safe. You knew he loved you even through his lack of physical affection (i.e. holding hands, kisses ect.).

And the thing that warmed your heart the most was his unwavering determination to protect the ones that he loved. There was just one word that could describe him…

"Hey {y\n}, are you staying for dinner tonight?" that fondly familiar red head stood in the doorway.

"If Karin and Yuzu are alright with that" you say smiling up at your handsome boyfriend.

…he was just too sweet.


	5. Heated

Marching away from the training field, there was only one person who could make you want to beat the dog…never mind. Clenching your fist into a tight ball you wanted to hit anyone that came within a few feet of you.

There was only one person who could cause such anger to heat your usually docile nature, was also the only person who could sooth your temper. Only one name came to mind when thoughts of his plotted murder came to mind.

Kiba Inuzuka.

Yes, that wild, ambitious and all around ball of fun was your lover. You had never met anyone who could make you want to kill him and kiss senseless all at the same time.

"{y\n}, wait" he said the instant his hand grabbed hold of your wrist in a tight grip.

Turning to face him you tried to snatch your hand back, only making him hold tighter.

"What is it that you want?" you say with forced calm as murder was written in your {e\c} irises.

"Im sorry for telling everyone our business, the things we do should stay between the two of us" he said softly while bringing his hand to wrest on your cheek, as the hand that held your wrist wrapped around your waist bringing you closer to his chest.

Nodding, you let him quickly kiss your lips in an apologetic manner.

There goes another of those heart breaking moments, where he made you feel like you were just overreacting.

In your relationship the arguments may be heated, but the love he gave you could always warm your heart.  
>AN:I can imagine this sweet side of kiba<p> 


	6. Mistake

Pile after pile, you shoved you suitcase with the clothes you owned; hoping to get away fast enough before he came home.

With just the thought of his angry face coming to stop you, you carried on, packing as fast as you could.

Looking back over the years you realized that your relationship with him was a mistake

You coming here was a mistake.

Loving him was a mistake.

"What do you think you're doing trash?" his gruff voice called from the doorway of the room you shared with him.

"I…I'm leaving" you said quietly while shutting the suitcase, your back facing him; not daring to look him in the eyes.

"You wouldn't get far" was all his gruff voice said before taking a few steps into the dark room.

"I own you, and everything you have to offer is mine" he said gripping your arm in anger he forced you to face him.

Those smoldering brown eyes watched you for any sign of retaliation.

Knowing sadly in your heart there was none.

Molding those rough brooding lips to yours, he kissed you with as much force to bruise your own.

You knew it was a mistake to leave him.


	7. Lustful

"Come on {y\n}" the sweet and pleading voice of Kyouraku Shunsui followed you down the halls of the eighth division.

"I said no, I will not play cards with you; the last time we played I lost" you say huffing, trying to relieve the memory.

"Playing cards" with Shunsui was no innocent matter; he liked to play strip-poker. And not to mention the last time you played he still had every item of clothing left besides the hat on his head, and that was a lucky win.

Stopping your fast pace, you turned towards your pursuer.

Him being closer than you thought, you felt his lusty hands slide across your hips, trying to bring your body a little closer.

"It wasn't that bad and besides, this time I might let you win a few times" he winked as his suggestive words took effect.

Shunsui was such a lustful creature, but very charming as well. How could you refuse such a man?


	8. Rough

The sound of an animalistic growl broke forth from his lips as his form was soon trapping your own. Landing on top of your fleeing figure and your back, he trapped you under him.

"Hey let me go crazy, what did I ever do to you?" you protested from under him as he proceeded to turn you over.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to do that?" he interjected with his own question making it somewhat a growl.

You smirked at his reaction, not once thinking about how your suggestive little actions would have such an effect on him.

Prancing around scantily clad in all but a towel; walking around the men of Las Noches with ruffled hair and a few buttons undone, you thought it was funny to see their expressions.

This time you had only baited the icy haired espada into a game of chase, by whispering into his ear something that questioned his manhood.

Figuring no harm would come of your teasing actions.

"Don't tease if you can't please {y\n}" his tone lowering as he perceived the expression on your face.

"What are you going to do about it, pussy cat?" you smile in anticipation.

Without any further words needing to be said, he pressed his scorching lips to yours roughly; as if by doing so would cool him down.


End file.
